Sweet words,Sweet love
by murtaghxblaiseyum
Summary: shortish story, Caleb and Tyler and how something so simple such as a lolly can bring about love


**Covenant story challenge **

**Words**

**Frigid**

**Cucumber**

**Giant/ Big Lollipop**

**Prince Albert**

**Puddle of cum**

**Rated M**

**500 words**

…**...**

**Walking though the door with the bags draping off his arms ' I'm never going shopping with Kate and Sarah again, since they have started dating and I came out gay, they have really been wearing me down with all the shopping' Going into the kitchen he saw one of his oldest friends, Tyler Simms, The baby of the group, His dark mahogany hair shining in the late afternoon and Baby blue eyes held their usual cheerfulness. His hands steadily chopping into the cucumber resting on the wooden chopping board.**

"**Hey, Baby boy, what you doing" Tyler turned around with a beaming smile**

"**Just making a sandwich, Want one, I'm making ham and cucumber, your favourite" He flung Caleb a piece of the delicious green vegetable before holding up two pieces of bread in question**

"**Yeah go on then I am a bit peckish" He watched Tyler spreading the butter on the bread with expertise and burying it in Mustard corn Ham and succulent Cucumber, he even cut the crust off knowing that Caleb despised the crust.**

**They ate the sandwiches in comfortable silence, simply leaning the counter tops opposite each other,**

**Caleb as usual finished his first, and remembered he had brought treats for all of the boys, Tyler he had brought the most colourful for, he thought it fit. He loved all his friends for different reasons, they had been friends since they wear in diapers and had brought up together just like their fathers were as the fathers before them and so on dating back to the Salem witch trails which their families where the only ones surviving out off twenty or so other witching families. **

**They had known about their power since the where old enough to understand and only received their first taster when they were thirteen, they were all eighteen now and had all ascended to the full power, though the more they used it the more they aged, the powers where dangerous and seductive and to a witch they could become addictive like heroin to an addict.**

**Pogue Parry, he would class him as his best friend, he was like a brother to Caleb, if Caleb every had a problem it would be Pogue he went to first, All the covenant boys where all gorgeous, Pogue because he was a bad boy type, his shoulder length mix of blond and brunette hair and hazel eyes and Yellow Ducanti motorbike made a lot of the girls go wild for him.**

**Reid Garwin was the only of the group he had a sibling rivalry with but he would always get the best banter out of him, He tried to look like a bad boy but the halo of White Blond hair and mercury eyes give away his softer more caring side.**

**Tyler was the one he cared most for, something pulled him to Tyler, he still had to figure out what it was.**

**He reached into the bag with the many sweets printed on it, which he acquired from the new high street shop, it was filled with candy and chocolate for himself but he had thought to get the boys some things, so when he saw giant lollipops he thought it was great so he brought one for them each. He pulled out a rainbow coloured one that he had Tyler iced on.**

"**Here I got you a present" he held it up to Tyler who burst out laughing, He didn't feel hurt because he knew there must be a reason for the laughing, he watched as Tyler walk to near the door where he saw some bags he hadn't noticed before, and Tyler reached into a hidden bag in the middle and pulled out a matching lolly with Caleb iced across it, he know realised why Tyler had started laughing.**

"**Snap" they both burst out laughing again and continued to laugh even when they had tears cascading down their cheeks, **

"**Great minds think alike huh" They unwrapped the lollies and started to suck on them, Caleb watched as Tyler sucked on the lolly wrapping his tongue around it and licking the ever sweet flavour from his soft lips, his mind started to wonder to what else he could do with that tongue, he shook his head and tried to concentrate on anything else but Tyler delectable tongue.**

**He didn't realise that Tyler had stopped with his lolly and put it down, until he felt him taking the lolly out of his own mouth, and place it on its wrapper on the side, he noticed a drop of juice at the corner of Tyler mouth and without thinking he wiped it away with his thumb and sucked it off with his mouth, He saw something flash in his friends eyes but it was gone to quick before he could decipher what it was.**

**Tyler's lips twitched into a half smirk, half smile "You never did give me a greetings hug",**

"**No, I didn't, better correct that" He wrapped his arms around Tyler embracing him in a tight cuddle**

**He felt a hardness pressing into his hip, he had a pretty good guess what it was because of a little bump at the top, Tyler had gotten a prince Albert on a drunken nigh out yester year, guess he got turned on with the lollies too.**

"**Baby boy, Are you hard for me or am I mistaken" He expected him to release the cuddle and blush saying that it wasn't his fault his libido was acting on its own accord.**

"**What if it was hard for you?" He practically purred, memories of past wet dreams and dirty thoughts raced though his mind at lighting speed, Should be take the once in a life time chance of fulfilling his fantasies and desires and risk looking like an idiot and pervert that fancies his pysdo brother, 'Fuck it' he thought when Tyler squeezed his arse.**

"**Then I'd do this!" He grabbed the Back of Tyler's thighs lifting him up onto the nearest counter top, and settling in between the legs of his little flirt. Looking into the lust filled Baby blues almost made him lose control and ravage him.**

**Lips crashed to his with such passion he wouldn't be surprised if he actually came in the pants, that increased when Tyler started to grind against him creating agonising friction, He almost lost complete control over his actions and took Tyler right there on the kitchen counter. He disconnect their lips and worked his way across Baby boy's jaw and latched onto the sweet spot on the neck, The purrs and mews Tyler admitted where almost sinful, if he didn't stop now he don't think he ever would.**

"**Baby boy, I think we need to stop now because I don't think I can control myself any longer" He was being honest saying that, he might not live with his mother any more but still the kitchen counter wasn't the best place**

"**But I want you to lose control, I've waited to long to stop now, so whip me off this hard counter and into your soft bed"**

"**You're the boss" he grabbed hold of the top part of Tyler's under thighs and started carrying him to his room, his neck getting lavish attention from his precious cargo **


End file.
